The embodiments herein relate generally to furniture.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention mediation seats were designed to support users who sit in the Lotus position at a 90-degree angle with straight backs and crossed legs. This placed compressive weight from the upper body directly down onto the spine, as well as causing joint pressure on the knees and reducing blood circulation to the legs. This resulted in increased neck, back and lower lumbar fatigue as well as swelling in the legs. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.
Some other endeavors in this field include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,285 issued to Park; U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,888 issued to Wilcox; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,456,696 issued to Lee. Park teaches a relaxation chair that is built about a user in a predetermined position. However, the user's feet are too low. Wilcox teaches a variable contour seating device filled with polystyrene beads that accommodate a user's back, but again, the foot portion is too low. Lee uses a convex footrest instead of a concave footrest.